Írë sarqua (desire charnel)
by blablateuse14
Summary: Les elfes , creature magique et gracieuse pratiquant de nombreuse traditions dont le rite du montragule (passage a l'age adult et choix du partenaire de vie) ce qui aurais etre la journee la plus importante de son existence , ce retrouve a etre celle ou les contes et legande prenne enfin vie et veriter grimjow x ichigo


Hey bien :) allo les gens hum ceci est ma première fic. Les personnages ne sont pas a moi mais je vais en prendre soins dans cette fic j'ai mélangé un peux de J.R.R TOLKIEN qui est le créateur du hobbit et du seigneur des anneaux. Sans oublié mon imagination personnel :3 donc j'espère que cela vous plaira

Et si possible me pardonner pour les fautes :(

Chapitre 1

La ou tout commence

L'elfe , être sylvestre affublé d'une grande beauté , de bon sens également. Peuple enchanteur vivent au coeur des falaises isolées ayant construit de magnifiques architectures a même la roche ou l'on trouvais le quarts. Des petites chutes parsemant le paysage zigzaguent a travers les bâtiments. Ce sanctuaire logeait de nombreuses familles sylvestres

, dont celle des kurosaki dont le père et la mère étais deux des trois seigneurs elfe possédant une anneaux de pouvoirs , la troisième résidait chez les kuchiki , seconde famille prestigieuse chez les elfes .

Étant fils de bonne famille ichigo ayant appris le maniement de la lame et de l'arc à la perfection, jouais de la harpe et chantais des chant sylvestre qui lui avais si délicatement enseigné sa mère à temps perdue . De sa mère il eu la beauté et la grâce , de son père il eu son courage ,de plus il étais un jeune elfe fort malgré sa carrure fébrile il étais doux et délicat. Ichigo possédait une flamboyante chevelure et des yeux ambre laissant paraître la pureté de sa race . ichigo avant grandit en bonnet du forme , il avait atteint l'âge de se trouvé une compagne..

Les elfes avait mainte fois côtoyé les hommes, les magiciens et certaine fois des nains . il y avait aussi les changeurs qui quant a eux, avait été rarement vue . À-t' elle points qu'au fils du temps ils étais pratiquement devenue des légendes racontés aux enfants pour les endormir ... Ichigo ne sue que tard que d'une infime brise de vent peux changé le cours du destin ...

Il n'étais pas tard dans la matinée ichigo venaient de se décoller du confort que lui procurait sa couche. Aujourd'hui , était important pour lui , enfin ... Pour ses parents. Il devait trouver épouse lors d'un grand banquet offert par sa famille ce soir même. Humains , magiciens et nains étais convié pour les festivités.

Perdue dans ses rêveries depuis un petit moment , il réalisa pas que son père le regardais accoler dos a la pierre froide.

-onya . fit ishin

Ichigo se tourna lentement la tête afin de regardés les yeux gris de son père , il ce leva et s'inclina respectueusement a son paternel.

-atar … souffla ichigo de sa voix calme.

-est tu près pour ce soir?

-je croix… je ne sais dire ce que je ressent…

Isshin sourit tendrement.

-c'est normal mon fils, j'était dans cette êtat là, aussi, lorsque j'ai rencontrée ta tendre et merveilleuses mère.

-et si.. Je ne trouve personne… qu'arrivera t'il?

-et bien … je crois que si cela arrive… quelques familles serons offusqué rien de bien malheureux… allé prépare toi onya , ce soir est un événement important… pour nous tous et surtout pour toi.

-bien atar je tâcherai de faire honneur a la famille

Isshin sortie ferment sur le coups la porte en verre glacé turquoises dont la poignée étais en or le tout orné d'Eléssar. Ichigo porta son regard une dernière fois a la fenêtre . il ce leva et fit glissé sa robe de nuit en soit fin de ses épaules après avoir si soigneusement enlevé la fine corde qui permettait a sa robe te restée en place sur ces épaules. L'aire étai fraîche et fesais frissonner sa douce peau au contact léger. Tout en placent une serviette sur ses anches , il ce dirigea vers les bains royaux pour y nettoyer sa peau de satin . une fois qu'il eu enfin fini, il reparti vers ses appartements . une fois engouffré dans sa chambre ichigo se hâta a sa commode de marbre , il y pris un pantalon vert forêt et le chandail a longue manche de la même couleur et puis il enfila sa longue toge noir orné de motifs doré qui lui descendait au mi- mollet. Il s'admira longuement. Il était beau , il ce trouvais beau , trop même. Il ce dirigea vers la cour d'un pas ferme les épaules fièrement droite , le torse bombée , le pas léger et la démarche assuré. Une fois arriver , il huma l'aire du matin . la rosé c'était levé , il s'aventura a travers les innombrables arbres de toute sorte. Les arbres ,les fleurs et oiseaux étaient en harmonie. Ichigo longea encore un peu le sentier et a sa grande surprise , il tomba nez a nez avec un imposant phénix de feux . son plumage étai aussi rouge que la braise. ichigo dessala dans le regard de l'oiseau quelque chose d'étrange… comme si il lui parlais indirectement , c'est alors qu' ichigo se mit a lui parler comme il le faisait avec ses compère.

-et bien on dirait que tu t'y fait ici , moi ,je mit sent … un peut comme dans une cage , toi tu doit être libre …

Ichigo ce tut . il baissa la tête la mine base, il songea, longuement ,puis rentra dans ses appartements. Puis retentit le bruit des carrions. Les invités arrivent en grande troupe ,ce fût tout d'abord les nobles puis les paysans. Assis au bord de sa fenêtre , ichigo regarda le brouhaha de gens dans la grande cour des festivités. Aujourd'hui, serait le jour le plus animés que vivra ichigo. Il devait ce le dire il étai nerveux. Il devais attendre que son père l'annonce pour qu'il ce montre en publique .C'étais la tradition alors qu' il voyait sa mère, son père et ces deux sœurs salué les nouveaux arrivent , lui devait attendre dans ces appartements.

Quelque temps après , il entendit la voix de son père s'élever a travers la foule qui ce tut aussi tôt. Puis s'empressa de dévalé les escalier le plus rapidement possible.

-bienvenue ,hommes ,femmes et enfants. Aujourd'hui onya ,aryonya prendra épouse parmi les jeunes femmes présente ici. Je vous présente mon cher fils, Ichigo!

La foule se retourna comme un seul homme. Regard orienté vers le magnifique jeune elfe qui venaient d'entamer sa longue marche vers son père qui lui tendais la main. Au même moment , un crie stridents les fit relevée les yeux. Le phénix tournait autour des citoyens. Tous étais ébahi de voir ce si belle oiseaux en cette instant . Ichigo avait continué sa marche vers son père jusqu'à ce qu'il ce fasse happé par de puissante cères, et au moment ou il était conscient qu'il avait quitté la terre , il étai trop tard, le phénix avait déjà traversé plusieurs lieux avant de s'embraser et mourir en plein vole. Ce qui fit affolé Ichigo de plus belle .Alors qu'il tombait en chute libre , il crut que cela serait les derniers instants , alors il ferma les yeux et attendit le dernier moment il senti les branches lui fouetter le dos et le déboussola a un point inimaginable puis il atterrie sur ce qui lui sembla être un tapis de mousse verte puis perdis connaissance. Lorsqu'il ce réveilla enfin, il fesait noir , il ne savais point ou il était , il avait froid et une douleure lessivait le bas de son dos. Il avait de la difficulté a bouger le moindres de ces membres. Si une chute ne lavais pas achevé, alors les bêtes sauvages le ferons , il l'achèverait. Finir dévoré alors qu'il avait même pas vécu comme il l'aurais souhaité. Il étais jeune , trop jeune.

Ichigo sanglota , dents et point serré. Il devait se rendre a l'évidence en plus de son mal lessivent son bas dos.

-j..je…je…je veux pas mourir ainsi ….

Ainsi durent plusieurs heures ichigo avait quelques peut retrouvé le contrôle de son corps mais son corps lui faisait encore mal.

Soudain des craquements se fit entendre non loin , puis un rugissement et un couinement de cerf en détresse. Et la tout ce déroula sous ces yeux une immense panthère noir venaient de sauter sur le cervidé , gueule ouverte laissant paraître ses immenses crocs acéré , ces pates étais ouverte parfaitement.

Ichigo vu la scène au complet la façon dont elle avait dévoré sa proie. Mais une chose le tracassait.. Pourquoi une panthère... se retrouvais ici ,si loin de son habita naturel?


End file.
